Sonic: The Battle Begins
by SSSBlueDragon
Summary: What happens when a serious threat comes back seven years later? Everyone is shocked, but know one knows how he came back. But only the three hedgehog heroes can stop him. With Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, all they know is he needs to be taken down, but how? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys, this is my first fanfiction so don't expect this to be 100% great! It was just an idea in my head as i was playing the game, Sonic 06, so i thought i would make it a little more detailed than " It's up to you, Sonic" or "Leave this to me." I really like that game even though others don't because i'm just, one of 'those people'. So...don't forget to read and review! Happy readings! Sonic and all other characters are owned by SEGA.

Sonic: The Battle Begins

Chapter 1: Final Blow

Somewhere, in a pitch black area only illuminated by the shining stars above, stood a giant, floating, rock monster and three golden lights. As each minute passed, a bellowing roar could be heard from the floating disaster as it was being attacked by its prusuers. One of the glowing beings stopped to talk to his fellow comrades while it tried to regain its energy.

" Guys!" He huffed out between gasps, " We need to find a way to beat this thing! I don't think I can do this forever and neither can you two! Any ideas!?" The young voice came from a humanoid hedehog with red sneakers and white gloves. His golden form was as bright as a star but his color was darker in comparison. His red eyes stared into the others with both determaination and desperation. Another hedgehog started to speak.

" You're right Sonic. None of us can keep this up forever, but what other choice do we have?" The one refered to as Sonic looked over to the other. It was a lighter form of gold with a few different features from the himself; instead of sneakers, it wore blue and black boots with rings on the outside and same with his gloves. He had a large patch of fur between his chest and five, long quills atop his head. Around the same red eyes were back bands that covered them. He had a quizzical look on his face, trying to answer what seemed impossible to the both of them, Sonic's question.

" I don't know, but feel free to shout out any ideas so we can beat this damn thing already, Silver!" Shouted Sonic impatiently. He wasn't mad at the other, but simply frustrated for fighting the monster for over an hour by now. He huffed out a long breath while trying to calm himself down. "Come on..." He whispered under his breath," There has to be a way..."

It was not until moments later when a yet another voice spoke up. " When you two morons are done, I would like to give out an idea." It was then when Sonic and Silver looked over to an even darker form of gold to see another hedgehog. By his crossed arms and closed eyes, he was showing no care as he spoke to the two. He had white and red 'rocket' shoes on and gloves, all wrapped around with their individual yellow rings. He had stripes all over his body; his legs, arms, and quills. On his chest, was a patch of fur and up along his eyes were little, red dashes. He spoke with a careless voice, but it still had a spark of determination hidden inside. His words made the hedgehogs wonder.

" What do you mean, Shadow?" Piped up Silver, the youngest of all.

The other form revealed his red eyes to look at the two." Well, I think we should try to attack Solaris altogether." Replied the darker one.

" I hate to rain on your parade, Shadow, but how is that different on what we're doing now?" Questioned Sonic, thinking that it was one of the most stupidest answers ever.

"No, you idiot. I mean we use all our attacks at once as one of us flies toward the giant bastard." Sounded Shadow, a little bit annoyed.

Sonic listened intently.

" Look, how many of our attacks worked so far?"

The two others remained silent.

" Exactly," Shot back Shadow. " Seeing that our attacks our working little by little, and judging that we don't have much time left, I say our best shot is combining our power. The best way to do it is to launch someone towards Solaris." He then glanced toward Sonic. " And that will be you."

After thinking for a moment, Sonic gave a wink and a thumbs up, " Sure, Shadow! I won't let you down." Was his last words as he rocketed off into the relm of the giant beast.

" Shadow?" Asked Silver in fear." What if this plan doesn't work? What will happen to Soleanna? What would happen to our friends? ...What would happen to the _world_?"

Shadow did nothing but look at Silver with the most determained look, " This plan _is_ going to work,everyone _will_ be okay, and we _will_ survive." Having heard those words, a small smile formed on his face, Silver turned back to look at the flying wonder. It was not until then, that Shadow noticed the patches of Silver's orginal color on his fur: white. He turned away, knowing that their super forms could give out anytime soon, so he tried not to alarm the others. They had one chance, and one chance _only._

There was soon a loud roar that snapped Shadow out of his state of mind,forcing him to look over to where the end was going to begin. He focused all his energy to yell out his last commands before beating this monster. " Silver! I need you to use your psychokinesis to form a ball around Sonic! NOW!'

Suddenly, without hesitation, a cyan aura soon began to form around Silver as he stretched out his hands, to reveal two other cyan circles. As he focused more and more, the same color around him started to cover Sonic, almost acting like a shield as he sped by. It glowed as bright as ever while Sonic was still traveling, proving that the shield was working. The kinetic one smiled in both joy and pride, pleased at his own power and learning that their plan was one step closer towards success. He nodded towards Shadow and gave no sign of fear.

As Shadow returned the nod, he once again saw more and more of those white patches on Silver. When he looked over to himself, he too started to see his normal black color. He was now sure than ever that they had only a couple of minutes before they return back to normal. _What if we did lose? _He started to wonder, _What if we all die because we didn't have enough time? What if I didn't keep Maria's promise?_

" Uh...Shadow?" The younger voice brought back Shadow's attention again to Silver. " Are you okay?"

He did nothing but shake his head and glanced towards the speeding one, ready to put his part into action.

Out of thin air, formed bunches of red spears into Shadow's hands. Carefully aiming, he threw, one by one, the spears at Sonic's 'shield' as he was nothing but a few hundredk miles away from the monster. As each spear was added, the bubble seemed to go from cyan to blue then purple.

At the last few throws, the shield came to life as it roared with power. It was now time to end this at last. Shadow looked over to Sonic, then Silver, then back to Sonic and so on. He couldn't let anyone down, not yet. The two hedgehogs and others treated him like a friend even though he didn't treat them the same. He thought about all the nice things they've done for him, all the times they saved his butt, and all the times they risked their lives just to help him out. There was no way he was giving up now. _It was now or never..._Shadow screamed at the top of his lungs to contact the speeding light, his three words acting like a trigger in Sonic's mind; " _Speed up, faker!"_

That's the part that amazed the hedgehogs the most. In just a matter of seconds, Sonic became nothing but a shooting star in the eyes of the other two hedgehogs. He was known as the _fastest thing alive_, but this, this put a whole new meaning to his title. _He was traveling at the speed of light!_ Both Shadow and Silver were amazed at this site, neither of them being able to reach that particular speed! That was when Silver started to get overexcited. He jumped up and down and kept yelling to cheer Sonic on; " COME ON, SONIC! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN DO IT!" Shadow on the other hand kept saying through gritted teeth, " This _has_ to work."

As each second passed, the light from Sonic grew brighter and brighter, leaving the hedgehogs in even more and more eagerness to find out the final outcome. Sonic was nearing, just a few more miles to go. Silver was still cheering and Shadow was still thinking, they needed to know. It was not until a few seconds later until Shadow noticed something new.

In the middle of Silver's cheering, there was a sudden change. When he jumped down, his golden fur changed back to its normal color, white. He fell into the deep black pit underneath them all with the most scard, worried, uncalm face Shadow has ever seen, which alarmed him and made him immediantly dive right after Silver. Shadow caught him just in time before he disappeared into the dark abyss. Shadow could literally feel the other's reaction; All of Silver's body was shaking like crazy, much like how a cat shakes when it comes out of water, and he was trying to calm down. He was trying to thank Shadow for his help, but could only sound out a couple of stuttering words as he faced Shadow with a white face, trying to clear up this sudden event.

" I knew this was going to happen," Muttered Shadow. " I knew i-" Again, just like Silver, Shadow's fur changed from gold to black, causing the both of them to plummit into the pit. Shadow did nothing but look down as he fell, too much of his energy has been drained by his super form. He tried to find the white-coated hedgehog but could not; worrying that he fell way sooner than him. When Shadow thought all hope was lost, a cyan arua started to surround him. _ Silver_, he thought, and looked up to see the young one floating above with a smile on his face. " Wow, to think you could act that fast." Complimented Shadow.

"Well, you always gotta help a friend right?"

That put a pleasant feeling into Shadow, _a friend...wait._ That thought suddenly jogged his memory. " FAKER!"

As soon as Silver heard those words, he started to panic. They flew back up into the light to see the golden wonder still speeding towards the monster. He didn't look worried, but you could see the chunks of power he was losing.

" SONIC! TURN BACK! STOP!" Silver was screaming at Sonic desperatley, already knowing the outcome.

" COME ON, FAKER! GIVE UP" Shadow, too, was having the same feeling.

Apparently, as Sonic was traveling at the speed of light, he could not hear the other's warnings and was still persuaded to keep moving forward, even though he can see his fur depleting into his true blue color.

Shadow was still trying to obtain his attention, yelling and screaming until his face turned red. Just this one shot could end the blue one's life. _Just this one shot..._" SONIC! N-"

That was all Shadow managed to say as soon as Sonic collided with the monster. There was a bright flash as everything turned white; he couldn't even see Sonic or Silver anywhere. He thought to himself, _That was it..._

A few seconds later, the light started to fade away to reveal Silver dazed in confusion. He quickly fell to the ground and closed his eyes. Shadow knew Silver was just tired and exhausted, so he picked him up and carried him over his shoulder. After getting away from his unaware state, he saw that he was floating upon the dark area. He quickly shook his head, thinking it was just a side effect from all their powers combining and tried to see through the still bright light. He did not see the monster, which was a good thing, but he did not see Sonic, which was a bad thing. He frantically looked around for the blue hedgehog but could not see anyone in sight.

A few moments later, Shadow saw a faint, golden light following the large god as it fell. He raced just in time to catch the other hedgehog in midair. He took a look at the creature's form: he had bruises and his faint blue fur was covered in blood. He looked so sick and beaten up that for once, Shadow felt sorry for him. Shadow hanged his head low in disappointment until he heard the faint voice.

" P-p-poor S-Silver..." Stuttered Sonic with a sorrowful look on his face, the best he could.

" Well, you should be the one to talk, faker." Shot back Shadow.

Sonic shrugged with no energy and fell into a deep, calm sleep. Shadow sighed deeply and pulled out his source of power that still kept him going; a shiny, green emerald which, was buzzing with power. He looked down under into the pit to check if the sun god, Solaris was still there. After seeing nothing, he slowly rose up his emerald and shouted out his two last words, " CHAOS CONTROL!" And all three hedgehogs were gone in a flash.

After the hedgehogs left, a dark shadow started to arise. He looked exactly like Shadow, except for the fact that his stripes were more of a dull blue and his eyes. His eyes were like a reptile's, green with a black slit in the middle. If you looked into them, you could see he had no soul, no heart, and no life.

He stared off into the distance, mumbling out his five words, " I'm coming for you, hedgehogs."

Well? What did you guys think? Pretty good. NOT! But seriously, tell me what you think in the comments and PLEASE rate. See ya in the next chapter! =-)


	2. Chapter 2

Well guys, this is the second chapter and if you're like me, you don't really like to read one of those wordy thing-a-mobs they put at the beginning of a story, so just ignore what i am saying right now and read on! All characters belong to SEGA!

Sonic: The Battle Begins

Chapter 2: Worried

It was at least midnight when the three hedgehogs arrived back onto their home planet, Mobius, all three of them extremely tired. With Shadow carrying both the hedgehogs, he was literally trudging his way through town. After a couple of minutes, the white hedgehog started to stir with a groan. He replied when he rose his head and rubbed it warlily.

" Oh Chaos, what happened?" In a few seconds, Silver was dropped face first onto the ground with a loud 'thud.' " Hey! Who are..." As soon as his vision started to clear, he saw Shadow with a concerned expression on his face looking straight at Sonic in his arms, holding him princess style.

" Shadow... is he going to be-?"

" I'm not sure. That was quite a hit he took with Solaris back there and i'm not entirely sure if he survived it or not." Shadow looked toward the ground, not saying another word for a couple minutes before the albino hedgehog spoke up.

" Hey, he could just be resting, you know. I mean, come on! Sonic survived through so many things! Like that time where Dr. Eggman tricked him by placing having him place that fake emerald into the emerald holder when it was really a trap to send him off into space where he was sent to explode, or the time where he got into a large storm and ended up in the middle of the ocean but soon arrived to a beach where a racoon found him, or even those times where he was back in the past and Iblis kept throwing those rock things at him over boiling, hot lava? He never fell! Sonic can get through anything!" Silver huffed deeply, exhausted from his little 'speech.'

Shadow looked up to gaze back at Silver, breathing quick and heavily. He never heard so much determination before, not even from himself. He nodded back to Silver. " Maybe we should just get some rest..." The black one pointed out.

Silver nodded in response. " Sure, but I live 2000 years into the future and I don't think I ca-"

" You can come and stay at G.U.N's base for tonight." Inturrupted Shadow, just wanting to get on with it.

The two hedgehogs agreed on the decision and started to walk towards the base. They saw many houses with lights on and there were a couple of people roaming the streets. Silver began to say:

" Um... hey Shadow? Don't you think we should stay out of people's way? They might, you know, freak out or something?"

It was not until a few moments later that a green, female fox walked by. When she looked towards the two with Sonic in their arms, she had to quickly do a double take before continuing. " Uh, does that happen to be Sonic The Hedgehog right there?" She asked, a little concerned, while pointing, " And why is he sleeping?"

They had to act quick before this situation got too much attention.

" Well, you see, he...uh..." Silver began to act nervously, not knowing what to say. He looked around for some kind of answer.

" See," Shadow piped up, " He was running this afternoon and he just got really tired so he collasped on the ground and we had to pick him up."

" Yeah! That was _definitely _what I was going to say." Shot back Silver, convicingly.

" So why is he so bruised up?" Questioned the young lady again.

" Uh...ummm...he got hit by a tree?" Silver answered, Shadow rolling his eyes.

After a few minutes of glaring, the woman simply shrugged and walked away. Both of the two hedgehogs sighed.

" Okay, we need a new plan to not get seen." Silver demanded. It was not a few seconds later until a large drop of water hit his head. Quickly turning to the sky, he saw the tall, large roof of a nearby house, with a leaking gutter, leaving water drops behind. This event gave him a new idea.

" How about we go up to the rooftops? No one can see us from there!" Silver gave a smile of brilliance while pointing to the roofs. " And you can lead us to G.U.N's HQ. What do you say?"

With a quick 'yes', Shadow came rocketing into the sky and landed on the rooftop perfectly while Silver used his psychokinesis to safely float himself to the top. In a flash, they were racing off into the headquarter's direction, jumping and gliding towards the buildings. As much as Shadow would hate to admit it, he was having fun, with the wind rushing in his face and the moonlight shinning above, he felt so wild, so free, but for now, there was only one thing on his mind, _Sonic._

Somewhere far away from that particular town, stood a quiant, little house, with a pink hedgehog starring off with her large, green eyes to the stars above. This red-dressed mammal was simply worried about her blue hero. He and his two friends have been off into battle for at least a couple hours by now, fighting off Soleanna's eternal Sun God, Solaris, but they haven't been back since the last time they have become super by the power of the emeralds and flew off into space, which worried her deeply. She was wondering,_ hoping,_ that everyone out there was okay and nothing happened to her sweet-heart, Sonic.

It was not until a young, male voice snapped her out of her confusion.

" Amy, are you okay? You seem to be thinking about something." This young voice came from a little, yellow fox with two tails! He looked at Amy with a sorrowful look. " If your wondering about Sonic, then me too. He's been gone for quite a while now and i'm starting to worry about him, but I think we all know that Sonic doesn't go down _that_ easily. And besides, if something bad happened, then we would have heard it by now, right?"

Amy looked at the fox once more to see the hopefulness in his eyes. He looked so sure, so _confident_, that she couldn't help but blush at her sorry excuse for determaination. She exhaled deeply.

" Sorry, Tails," She told the yellow fox. " You're right, i should have more confidence in Sonic... Thank you..." She looked back up to the dark, night sky to see the shinning stars above. " I just hope he's okay..."

Farther into the darkness of the night was sure an amazing sight to see. Hidden among the stars stood a large, luscious, green island which holds one of the most powerful sources ever dreamed of. This island is known as Angel Island.

In the center of this area, stands a large alter made out of stone from millions and millions of years ago. Atop this alter, was a giant, glowing emerald, known as the 'Master Emerald', which was much like the one Shadow had, but it had something much, much more to it. It didn't just glow, it _gleamed._ It had so much power that the user could rule the entire _universe_ with just this one gem. This was both a blessing and a curse, but to make sure it doesn't get into the hands of evil, there was a single, red guardian echidna, the last of his kind. He had a pair of yellow and red sneakers with another pair of spiked boxing gloves. On his chest, was a symbol to prove he was a guardian; a white crest. His wary, purple eyes began to give in to sleep, because he has been guarding day and night for the safety of the emerald, and he started to hang his head low.

Before almost falling into sleep, a loud cracking sound echoed through the area, making him immediantly snap his head up. He started to growl.

" WHO'S THERE!?" Shouted the red echidna, starting to form a fighting stance. As soon as he stood up, a small shadow moved swiftly into another corner of the area. He turned to face it once more.

" COME ON! SHOW YOURSELF!" He screamed again, the frantic shadow moved once again into a nearby bush. This made the echidna _furious_. It was _toying _with him.

" FINE! IF YOU WON'T COME TO ME, THEN I'LL COME TO YOU!" The red one made a mad dash towards the bush, a fist out in front. He was ready to pummel whatever was playing with him, and he wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied.

Just before he was about to divebomb, a small kick hit him in the back of his head, causing him to land smack in front of a tree trunk. As soon as he heard the sassy voice, he immediantly frowned.

" Jeeze, Knuckie, that's no way to treat a lady." After the talk, the red echidna refered to as ' Knuckie', picked his head off the ground and noticed the albino bat. Her black suit was thin and slim and went good with her white high heels and gloves, but the thing that stood out the most was her large, pink heart in the middle of her chest. She had a displeased look on her face and hands on her hips. She was _everything_ but happy. Knuckles sighed and gave out a little disappointment.

" Rouge... What do _you_ want this time? I thought you were a serious threat."

" Well _that's_ offensive! But I didn't come to steal the emerald," The bat's facial expression softened and she looked towards Knuckles with a pleading face. " I was wondering if you saw Shadow yet..."

Knuckles looked to the ground, his eyes half closed. " No...Have you seen Sonic?" He asked.

" Nope." Replied the bat, just as disappointed as the echidna. They both took a long sigh.

" They've been up there for _hours_ and there's still no sign of them!" The red echidna sounded. " Who knows if they're still fighting."

The bat started to fly off to a nearby ledge of the island, the echidna following. They both sat down to look at the stars above, glowing with all their glory. It took a few minutes before one of them spoke again.

" If you think they got back, where do you think they could have gone?" Asked the bat once more.

Knuckles shrugged while looking down. " Heck do I know. They could be_ anywhere_! I just want to know if they're alright."

" Me too, Knuckie," The bat continued to look at the stars. " Me too."

It was at least one in the morning until the hedgehog trio finally arrived to the G.U.N base, Sonic still uncosncious. The three hedgehogs stood on top of a roof just a few yards away from the entrance. Silver was half awake at the time, literally staggering here and there because of the lack of sleep. Shadow, on the other hand, was wide awake and was only focused on his one mission: getting Sonic somewhere safe, and this was the only ideal place he had in mind. He scanned the entrance. At least 20 guards in that one spot. Apparently, they've upped their security.

" Alright! So let's get going!" Silver cheered happily and started to walk towards the building, but got quickly pulled down onto the ground by Shadow.

" Hey! I thought you were buddies with these guys!" Silver yelled. The guards started to glance over to the direction of the sound.

" Look, you idiot! We're not exactly 'buddies', but i still own a room here and this is the only safe place I could think of right now!" Shadow half yelled, half whispered. One of the guards started to peer over the corner to see the three hedgehogs.

" _This _is the only safe place you can think of?" Silver angrily questioned. " We might as well ask a hobo to live in one of his _invisible _houses!" The guard started to whisper to one of the others.

" I don't see _you_ coming up with any other ideas. Does your brain even _work_ right? Because it sure doesn't seem like it!" Shadow shot back. Another man came out of the entrance with a special gun pointed at the two.

" Look Shadow, I-" Silver was quickly stopped by a small dart with a frilly, red top entering his leg. Both of his legs soon gave in to whatever they had just injected into him with and he soon fell to the ground, hard.

" DAMN IT!" Screamed one of the guards, the one with the new gun. Both Shadow and Silver turned back to see the _doubled_ amount of guards facing them with fierce looks in their eyes.

" Is this what you meant by ' not exactly buddies?'" Asked the white one, sarcasticly.

Shadow gave a small sigh," Well, as soon as I ' killed' some of their soldiers, they started to purchase and develop tools to one day, ' catch me,' but it's been a _year_ by now and from a scale from one to ten on how _perfect_ they're doing their job, I say they suck." The black hedgehog looked over to their guns in hand. " Those are the kind of guns probably some sort of _animal control _would use."

" Well that's just great! How come you can't just chaos control to your room or something?" Silver asked once more.

" They already know we're here. Do you want to attract even _more_ attention?" Wondered Shadow. Another dart flew past his face, almost hitting him. He glanced to Silver. " Can you move your legs?"

" You think I would if I could?" Answered Silver. The soldiers were getting more and more plentiful.

_Numbing darts._ The black hedgehog thought." Fine. You stay here with the faker," Shadow placed the sleeping blue hedgehog next to Silver," I'll go whoop their sorry asses." And he jumped off the ledge to the sea of soldiers.

" SHADOW!? ARE YOU FREAKIN RETARDED?! YOU NEED HELP!" Silver yelled after him. Both frustrated and sleepy, Silver tried his best to move his legs. They wouldn't budge. After a few minutes, a bright idea popped into his head. _His Psychokinesis!_He focused his mind and spread out his arms until his usual, cyan colored aura coated him. In a matter of seconds, Silver was _floating!_ His mind was screaming with victory as he raced off to find his comrade. The moment Silver left, the blue hedgehog started to twitch and a soft groan could be heard.

Silver was soaring across the sky, looking for his friend, until he saw him surrounded by ten guards. " Shadow!" He screamed.

The black hedgehog looked up into the night sky to see the albino one. " SILVER?!" He screamed back. Some of the soldiers started to look up. He literally facepalmed himself to punish him for saying that out loud. They were now after_ Silver._

At Silver's point of view, he was ready to attack. He raised one open hand into the air and shouted his words out, " PSYCHIC KNIFE!" At the sound of that command, a large slash of cyan started to form at the edge of his hand, making him proud that he could still use his powers. At the downward motion of his hand, he threw the psychic knife at the now astonished soldiers. They were_ not_ expecting that! At least half of the enemies flew up into trees and face first into walls. Shadow gave a nod towards Silver and raced the way, escaping from the others.

Both Shadow's red chaos spears and Silver's cyan psychic knives, did major damage to almost all of their pursuers. They were almost done taking care of this situation until _hundreds_ of more soldiers came to attack them, but what Shadow noticed _first_ of the army was those two eyes up front; blue and yellow. His memory almost immediantly snapped_. The General..._

" Well, well. If it isn't our dear friend,_ Shadow The Hedgehog_, the same one that killed almost half of our soldiers on planet Earth, forcing us to move to this stupid planet with these retarded animals!" Hissed the General. " What did you come back for this time?!"

Shadow did nothing but merely glare back at him. It was two in the morning, and he was _not_ about to lose to his enemies. He gave a small snort of insult to the others. The General did nothing to react.

" So have you come to surrender? Or shall we take you by force?" A sly smile started to form at the base of his lips. " What's it going to be, _hedgehog?"_

Shadow continued glaring at his foe, until he took a small glance over to his partner in midair, checking to see if he was okay. The General caught his eye movement and looked towards the white hedgehog. He looked brave but worn out. This was his chance to get revenge upon Shadow.

The leader looked with a wicked smile to the black hedgehog, sending a chill up his spine. He began to speak," You know, Shadow, it's very hard to lose a friend, and since we lost so many, I think we should return the favor..." Shadow starred at him, dumbfounded, until he knew what he meant, but it was to late to act.

"FIRE!" After that command was said, Shadow could do nothing but watch the scene unfold.

On command, a small missle was sent out of a cleverly hiddin defense mechanism that was heading straight towards the white hedgehog. He stood, frozen with fear, unable to move until the impact blew him out into the sky. Since his energy was so drained from the last battle, Silver could not defend and he lost the cyan aura around his body, making him fall and sink to the lake that he was floating above, with a large splash. He sunk like a rock.

Shadow ball up his fists and looked at the General with so much _hated_, so much _fury_ that one glare would make you stand back , he remembered his ' secret weapon.' He started to calm down and take off one of his inhabitor rings around his wrist. " You know, General, you might _think_ you have won," The ring fell to the ground and a red aura started to form around his black fur. He started to take the other ring off. " But in reality," Both rings fell to the ground. His red fur started to glow red with power. A few of the soldiers stepped back, frightened by the sight, unsure on what he was going to do next. Shadow gave a small, evil smile while whispering his words, " You never will..."

At those words, Shadow was at full force as he unleashed his power upon his persuers, watching them fade into the red filled darkness. No way was he about to lose to his enemies. Not today. He looked upon them, scattering for shelter, cowards. Nothing could stop him now, _Until..._

It was gone. Shadow's red aura, the same one the formed around him, it was gone. He was on full potential until the red coat had gone faint and disappeared into the air. There was no damage done to the enemies. Shadow was soon to realize what had happened: he wasted all his energy on Solaris, but didn't have enough to make for a second attack. He was starting to panic. The General started to smile. Everything was starting to turn. _There were no options left..._

Then, out of the shinning moonlight from above, stood a dark figure in the distance. Shadow looked into the sky with the plenty of other soldiers following, amazed at the sight, even himself. His hope began to rise. He screamed in both confusion and happiness, glad to see the sliver of luck before them.

" FAKER!?" Screamed Shadow. On Sonic's face was nothing but sheer determination and the always cocky look. He landed on the ground, with just a little stumbling, as he went to face Shadow.

" Hey, long time no see!" The bright face enlightened Shadow on the inside, but he was still glad to see him alive. Sonic was back, and he is packed with energy.

" Well, faker, it's about time you decided to make an appearence." Shadow stated, half-heartedly.

" I see what happened to Silver back there, maybe you should go and help him, you know, just an idea." Sonic asked. Shadow immediantly glanced over to the lake and went rocketing off. Sonic looked back towards the soldiers. " Now let's have some fun..."

As soon as Shadow got to the edge of the lake, he took a dive down, floated back up to the surface, and kept diving. He knew Silver was down there and the water was too misty with all the sand being kicked up, so he had to look hard. After a few minutes, he found a white patch of seaweed floating with other patches of green seaweed. For once, Shadow was greatful for the quills on the albino hedgehog's head. He quickly swam to the other side and saw Silver's entire body drifting by a rock, unconsciously. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back up to the surface, where he started to gasp and cough up water.

They swam to the sandy shore, even though Silver still couldn't use his legs, and relaxed upon the beach. Silver was still coughing like a maniac, but he couldn't help it, he looked at Shadow to thank him once more for saving him, the first being in the Solaris battle. Shadow gave him a nod once more and tried to regain his normal breathing, too.

Silver began to try to talk normally again, " Shadow, what happened? *cough cough* I thought you were fighting those- * more coughing and gasping*"

" No, it's alright, Sonic's got it." Shadow began to reply, a small smile on his face.

" SONIC!? He needs help!" Silver began to stand up, but soon fell down, forgetting about the numbing dart. He tried his psychic powers, but no use, his energy ran out. " Come on, Shadow! We need to get over there, quick!"

Shadow stood up and scooped Silver off the ground, straight into battle.

On Sonic's side, half of the soldiers were at least unconscious, others were seriously hurt. Another group of soldiers started to charge at him. Sonic, acting as quick as ever, jumped off into the sky. As soon as the group clashed with eachother, sonic did a homimg attack, making them fly back into the woods. Another group, even larger than the last. He quickly charged enough speed and light dashed right through the crowd, making them fly into eachother, making him pleased with his own effort. He didn't see the leader of the group or any of the other soldiers, they've must've soon heard footsteps coming towards him.

He turned around to face Shadow and Silver who were both panting and coughing. He gave a sigh of relief, happy they were okay. " You guys alright?" Sonic sounded " Silver, what's wrong with you? You don't look so great."

" Oh, * pant pant* it's nothing, really. I just want to know if *cough cough* you're okay." Asked Silver worried.

" Oh yeah, i'm fine, thanks!" Both the hedgehogs nodded at eachother. By now, everyone was panting.

" You took on all these soldiers at once?" Questioned Shadow. Sonic nodded. " Well, then let's get some rest." All three agreed at once, beginning to follow Shadow to the base. Just one question remained in Shadow's mind; _what's going to happen next?_

The gang finally arrived into Shadow's room, where he used to be a G.U.N agent, and once he swiped a card to gain access, the room door immediantly opened to reveal a bunk bed, a desk, and some other random stuff. Shadow carefully laid Silver onto the bottom of the bunk beds and started to go into the closet to fetch an inflatable mattress for him to sleep on. As soon as it was set on the floor and blown up, Shadow saw that Silver was already peacefully asleep. The only one left was Sonic who was still standing next to the beds.

" Why the hell are you still up?" Asked Shadow carelessly.

Sonic glanced up to the cieling and began to speak." Well, how can you sleep from that thrilling battle that just happened?"

" Why don't you ask Silver?" Shadow said, tucking himself into the covers. The conversation went back and forth.

" How about what are friends are going to say when they see we're back?"

" Please, faker, I have no friends."

There was a short pause in between.

" What do you mean? I'm your friend. So is Rouge. And how about that robot guy?"

" You mean Omega?"

" Sure. Look, bottom line is, you got lots of friends you don't even know about. You might not think of others the way they think of you, but even the people you ignore are still your friends. Just think about it okay? Good night."

" Yeah, good night."

Sonic soon got into bed and fell asleep, same as Silver, while Shadow laid wide awake, looking at the stars. He thought of the one word that Sonic kept on saying over and over again, _friends._ He thought of each star representing a friend, but then he saw the dark night sky, filled with enemies.

So guys, how was this long and annoying chapter? Seriously, this took me so long, that i don't even know when i started this. I honestly like when the three hedgies are together, but I know you people out there like those agonizing parts where someone gets into trouble and something bad happenes. Weird... Oh! And the next chapter might be a little boring but this can totally make up for it, right? Anyways, thanks to Orla for being my first reader and reviewer and let me just say that THAT is what inspired me to make this chapter so give em' a cookie or something! YEAH! Until next time, see ya. =-)!


End file.
